Same Stage, All New Players
by SHSLCoffeeAddict
Summary: Twelve new students are brought to Hope's Peak Academy, in hopes of a normal, high school career. Some came to the school to merely attend, while others have more...interesting motives. Of the six boys and six girls, no one could believe their eyes when they met their fluffy and devious headmaster for the first time...Rated T for language!


The high heels of the Super High School Level Geneticist made soothing clicking sounds as she made her way to her white marble desk. In her hands she tightly grasped the two folders that contained her reading material for the next few days. She sat down at her work desk and opened the first folder labeled "Future Classmates and their Talents". She smirked as she saw her profile on top of the stack.

"Angelica Bradford, age sixteen. Born in the United States, but moved to Germany at age ten." she read out loud. "Known for her success in many science fields, but her primary focus is on genetics." Angelica shuffled her form to the bottom of the pile and began to leisurely acquaint herself with her new classmates. She was happy to see her water remained on her desk from the previous night of researching. She took a quick sip and started to read about the lives of her new classmates.

"Super High School Level Mathematician...wow, he must be fun at parties...Born and raised in Poland, too...Fascinating!" A boy with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes that shone behind thick framed glasses smiled up at Angelica. "Super High School Level Cellist...looks friendly enough...Super High School Level Golfer...wow, impressive record! Super High School Level...KPop Fanatic? Did not realize that was a real talent!" She began to laugh and she decided to search for her best friend's application. Her best friend was one of the reasons she applied to attend Hope's Peak in the first place. The other was to find out the secrets of the school, and what happened to the most current students.

Angelica smiled and started to read her friend's application. "...age sixteen, born and currently resides in the United States...she is highly gifted in every aspect of biology, yet her real talent is-" Angelica threw the form on the floor. "This...this can't be right!" she exclaimed. She stood up and started to pace the floor with trembling hands. "Why does her form suddenly read her true profession? I-I wrote and sent her application in myself and made sure to not let her history be known!" Suddenly dizzy, she collapsed to the floor.

_How? How could this happen? The original form I obtained had listed Super High School Level Biologist...But now...Agh! With her true talent exposed to the school administration, there is no way I can safely examine the school now! And why...Why do I feel so dizzy?_

The room seemed to spin, causing the white walls and matching floor seemed to have no visible separation. Angelica decided to lay down on her left side until the dizziness passed. _Something is wrong with me. I need help._

"Help! Can anybody hear me?" She called out. Surely there were others in the building: she had passed quite a few during the walk to her private study. The Super High School Level Geneticist breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door open.

The Super High School Level Geneticist's heart then dropped when she saw her assumed rescuer.

_Real Time with Monokuma: Episode One _

*upupupupupu* I'm back, you bastards! Back and bear-ier than ever! Oh, how I hoped that with this storyline I would have been reimagined as a bigger animal...Monodragon anyone? *sigh* This author wouldn't be able to _bear_ me being a different animal. HEY! I heard that groan! It is NEVER too early to start overusing the word bear! So suck it up and continue on with the story! If you do not like my puns, then, TOO BAD! You will just have to—grin and _bear _it! UPUPUPUPU~

Monocutie out *wink*

Oh wait! I should probably quickly explain the mechanics of this story! With so many characters, this story will switch view point a lot! A maximum of three characters will be focused on per chapter, so it won't get annoying reading this (with this chapter being excused, as I want you to have a glimpse into the minds of all my new toys!) A narrator POV will only be used during this chapter and future murders (if there will even be killings between this batch of kids...they all seem too..._clean_).

That is all...Hmmm...I already said goodbye in this installment of "Real Time" so I will just wink again...*wink*

Narrator POV~

Once all twelve teenagers entered the school to stand in the main hall, the iconic, prisonlike door closed and sealed them in for the time being. All of their faces showed a combination of uneasiness and eagerness for the next years of their school life. Before a word could be spoken amongst the peers, a comical, highly pitched voice came over the speakers.

"Hello puppe—future students! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, home to only the most exceptional of exceptional students with remarkably remarkable talents! This is your headmaster speaking!" A few kids laughed at the voice of their headmaster. It was so...funny, and odd. It also seemed to brighten up and remove tension from the current atmosphere of the school. "Before I come and greet your bright and shining faces, I ask that everyone introduces themselves! I don't care about you, as I know every single fact about each and every one of you, but you all know absolutely nothing about each other! And any facts you may have acquired online about talents and names and other miscellaneous facts could not apply to those in front of you! Four students _mysteriously _decided to not attend, so now there are only twelve of ya!" The cheerful voice suddenly stopped; signaling it was time for introductions to start.

First Student~

I glance around at all my peers. Hmmph. None of them appear to be worthy enough of my friendship...Actually, the one I assume to be the golfer looks promising enough. So does the cellist, and the girl wearing all white that seems to be hiding in the back. This silence is killing me! No one is stepping forward. I should walk to the center of the floor and be the first to introduce myself.

"Hello, future classmates. The name is Alexander, and you may not call me Alex. I am the Super High School Level Military Strategist from the Principality of Sealand. I hope for your sakes you all stay on my good side, and we can cooperate."

_*que Alexander freezing with his name and title on his left. Last names are not really important at the moment. Physical description time! Alexander has shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. For his outfit just picture a flashy military uniform...Don't get too excited! In the timeline of this story, Alexander took over the Principality of Sealand and made it the world's leading super power. Military strategist of Sealand ha ha ha. I guess it is kinda impressive turning a sea-nation into a super power...Sealand FTW!*_

Second Student~

Wow. My introduction will be much more glamorous than that bore.

"Hello everyone. You probably all know who I am, already, how could you not? I will just introduce myself for the headmaster's sake. I'm Marie, and I am the Super High School Level Actress, and I am from America."

_*Marie is one of four students that is only fifteen, instead of sixteen. As you can see she has quite a personality...Yet, she is well known in the world of movies. She has long brown hair, seen here tied up in a bun with a scarf weaved in, and light brown eyes. For her first day of school outfit ((do people still plan them anymore? I thought that was only popular back in my day...)) she is wearing a long sleeved sparkly pink top, with dark jeans that cutoff at her ankle. A silvery M lays on her neck, attached to a leather chain.*_

Third Student~

I gave a quick bow before stating my introduction.

"Hello, future friends. I am Seung Hyun: the Super High School Level Cellist. I am from South Korea and am excited to meet all of you!"

_*Seung Hyun has very dark brown hair that is currently tied back. His hair normally goes below his shoulders. Normally, he has brown eyes but for a few years now he has been wearing contacts that make his eyes bright blue. Right now he wearing a normal black suit.*_

Fourth Student~

I fluff up my petticoat and give a cute little wave to everyone. I make sure to hold up my newest creation before I speak.

"Good day, classmates! I am Cynthia: the Super High School Level Doll Maker! I am from New Jersey, America!"

_*Cynthia is an odd one...She is the second student that is fifteen. Her so-blonde-it-is-basically-yellow hair is in two long braids on both sides of her head. She is wearing a big, poofy (thanks to her petticoat) doll-like dress...Too fitting. Color contacts make her eyes a soft pink.*_

Fifth Student~

"Hey everyone! I am Feliks, from Poland, and I am the Super High School Level Mathematician! Pleasure to meet you all!" I give a quick wink to the actress before adjusting my glasses.

_*Feliks' appearance has already been introduced by the Geneticist long, long ago...But I will still describe his physical traits for you here. Feliks has short, sandy blonde hair and happily bright green eyes. Since I have a sense of humor, he has the stereotypical nerd glasses that are thick and taped in the middle. His outfit consists of a salmon pink polo and matching plaid pants.*_

Sixth Student~

"Hello! I am the Super High School Level Baton Twirler! My name is Kayra, and I am from Canada!"

_*Kayra is fifteen! She has dark red hair and green eyes. Her hair is short and every morning she uses hair gel to make it slightly spiky. Her eyes are a nice dark green that resembles pine trees. Kayra is wearing a short, long sleeved silver dress that has red poppies all over it. Her baton is tucked under her arm.*_

Seventh Student~

I mock take a swing with my driver, just to jazz up my introduction. Some of these people are so bland...

"Hallo! I am Maxwell, and I am from Belgium. If you have not guessed it already I am the Super High School Level Golfer!" I tenderly place my driver back into my golf bag and take a step back.

*_Maxwell is probably the tallest here...Easily over 6'3...6'5 is a good estimate. He has short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a light blue golf polo and khaki dress shorts. He is originally from Switzerland. His family just decided to move to Belgium when he was young to help him pursue his golfing career.*_

Eighth Student~

I adjust my glasses and take a big breath. Introductions are not my thing...Neither are big crowds of strangers.

"I am Angelica. I was born in America, but have been living in Germany for roughly six years. I am the Super High School Level Geneticist. My friend, the Super High School Level Biologist, is one of the students to drop out."

_*Angelica has shoulder length blonde hair...If you look close enough you can see hints of possible blue highlights. She has red, oval-like glasses and eyes blue as the ocean. Her outfit is currently a white lab coat and red heels.*_

Ninth Student~

"Bonjour. I am Leon, from the most romantic country in all of the world: France. I am the Super High School Level Male Model~"

_*Leon, the boy with too much self-confidence, has short, light brown hair. His crystal blue eyes supposedly make girls melt (most likely only in his mind). He is wearing a dark blue, silky shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. His black jeans stop at his ankles.*_

Tenth Student~

Hmmph. I cannot let that silly model have the better introduction! I am the most fabulous here, not him!

"Bonjour. I am from Paris, France, and my name is Isabella. You may call me Bella if you desire, and I am the Super High School Level Fashion Designer."

_*Insert an implied hair flip here. Bella has black hair that she has in a side ponytail. A single pink streak is in her bangs. She has those cool, silver eyes ((technically blue, but they look almost clear)) with matching glasses. I feel the need to mention her glasses are entirely for show, and she has a pair for every day of the year.*_

Eleventh Student~

"Annyeonghaseyo! I am Felicity, and I am from London, England! I am the Super High School Level KPop Fanatic!"

_*Felicity was added as this story needed a character that is overly obsessed with her obsession. She has ((dyed)) black hair in a bob, and is wearing circle lenses that make her eyes red. She is wearing an "I LOVE BIGBANG" shirt, and is decked out in those rubber bracelets that have the names of other KPop groups. Thankfully, she is wearing normal denim jeans and not some crazy fan-made pants...*_

Twelfth Student~

"Oh goodie! The best for last! I am Antonio, the Super High School Level Lyricist from Italy!" I quickly went around and kissed all of the girls' hands.

_*Antonio has dark blonde hair that he prefers to wear long without being tied up. He has hazel eyes that look gold ((he claims)) in natural lighting. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt that has a red heart on it, and dark blue shorts. In his hair is his fountain pen he uses to write his work, and under is harm is his famous notebook.*_

Narrator POV~

None of the students knew what to do after the final student introduced himself. What was next? When would room assignments be announced? When were schedules to be handed out? When did classes officially start? All of these questions were on their minds. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be calmer after the introductions were finished. They all were eager to spend the next years with this group, and build lasting relationships.

Unfortunately for them, the peace and happy time ended when the headmaster decided to pop up from the floor to greet the students. Let the games begin!

_Real Time with Monokuma: Episode Two_

Wow! I can't believe I survived those introductions! SO BORING! These kids have no PIZZAZZ! Stay tuned, dear reader, as the next installment will include their precious reactions to the true nature of the school! Upupupu...Priceless! Certainly priceless!

Monohottie out!


End file.
